Le petit chaperon vert
by Aki-KuroHime
Summary: Il était une fois un arrancar et une auteur qui n'avait rien a faire. Deviner le mélange !


Il était une fois une plante ver... euh un adolescent du nom de Ulquiorra et qui vivait à la lisière de la forêt. Sa mère, Gin, l'adorait et sa grand-mère... pas vraiment mais sa ne comptait pas.

Un beau jour, sa mère lui offrit un chaperon tout vert (allez savoir pourquoi vert) et un panier et lui dit :  
- Va porter à Grand-maman qui est malade, J'ai fait ce matin des galettes que ta grand-maman aime tant, sois gentille, va donc les lui porter avec ce fromage  
et ce petit pot de confiture.  
- Mais j'en ai rien à cirer de la vielle, et qu'elle se bouge de temps en temps !  
- Ulqui, Ulqui , Ulqui, Ulqui, nous souhaitons tous la mort de... enfin, le départ agréable de granny (question d'héritage) mais si tu vas lui porter ça, ça veut dire plus d'héritage et donc plus de robes !  
- Mais quand vas-tu comprendre que je suis un gars ?  
- Bordel, va juste porter ce panier à la con pour que ton père et moi on puisse s'amuser un peu !  
Elle claqua la porte au nez de son fils qui s'éloigna en pensant au meurtre parfait. Tandis que notre plante verte nationale gambadait dans les bois (dû à un caillou dans sa chaussure), un loup l'observait en pensant à son prochain festin (steak avec des bonnes patates).  
Le jeune homme innocent (on va juste dire pas-au-courant-de-la-situation) ramassa le temps d'une pause des fleurs pour sa grand-mère (réaction au pollen à coup sûr). Le loup en profita et se jeta sur sa proie... qui lui brisa son envi de l'attaquer (dans les deux sens).  
Il découvrit que le loup était en faite une homme aux cheveux bleus qui s'était déguisé sûrement pour pouvoir faire des trucs avec Ulquiorra. Quand le pseudo-loup remarqua que le petit chaperon vert avait découvert son identité, il partit en pleurant et cria :  
- Ouuiin, je vais le dire à Aizen !  
- Rien à foutre  
Quand le jeune homme arriva à la maison de sa grand-mère, le loup avait caché l'aïeul dans le grenier et avait revêtu de ses vêtements (qui sentaient la mort) et attendait sa proie (les hormones, je vous jure !)  
Ulquiorra, après avoir tenté de cacher des serpents dans le panier, arriva à contrecœur à la porte. Il frappa quelques coups et se préparaient à s'enfuir quand la voix de Grimmjow version féminine lui annonça :  
- Tire sur la chevillette et la bobinette chèra.  
- C'est quoi ce charabia à la con. Yé hors de question que je rentre. Je dépose votre panier idiot au bas de la porte et vous allez vous démerder toute seule !

Le narrateur (ou plutôt la narratrice en colère) prit Ulquiorra par le col et le poussa dans la maison à travers une des fenêtres  
- Bon ben tant qu'on est là... Voilà votre panier vielle gâteuse.  
- Ooh mais ma petite fille, approche donc que je contemple ta beauté !  
- Premièrement, je n'ai pas envi de choper votre truc, deuxièmement, je suis un gars bordel !  
- Mais non, aller approche, dit-il en faisant signe de la main (faut dire aussi que la narratrice se tenait derrière Ulquiorra avec une batte de baseball)  
Donc, Ulquiorra se rapprocha prudemment du lit.  
- Oh grand-mère, que vous avec des grands bras ! (Ben voyons comme si s'était important)  
- C'est pour mieux t'enlacer mon enfant.  
- Oh grand-mère, que vous avez une grosse voix ! (Mais qu'est-ce que je dis là)  
- C'est pour mieux te parler mon enfant.  
- Oh grand-mère, que vous avez de grandes dents ! (Bon ça y est, je me barre)  
- C'est pour mieux te manger mon enfant mwouhahahahah !  
- N'importe quoi. Moi je me casse.  
- Là c'en est trop ! s'exclama Grimmjow à bout de nerfs.  
Il sauta du lit, arracha ses vêtements (en gardant quelques petits trucs quant même) et se mit à genoux devant Ulquiorra (même pas étonné).  
- Mais pourquoi t'es aussi méchant avez moua ?!  
- Parce que tu es con, bleu, obsédé de baston (vous pensiez qu'il allait dire autre chose mes petits coquins) et qui n'aime que le sang, dit-il avec son calme légendaire.  
Grimmjow le fixa un instant avec des yeux de chiens avant de dire :  
- Bah, on peut pas être parfait, tu veux sortit avec moi ?  
- Non.  
- Pleeeeaaaasssse.  
- Sauf si tu me rends un service.  
C'est ainsi que Grimmjoe jeta les deux parents d'Ulquiorra dehors de leur maison et qu'ils vécurent (plus ou moins) heureux pour quelques temps, en tout cas.


End file.
